


梦の彼方へ

by 012329



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/012329/pseuds/012329
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 1





	梦の彼方へ

最近，永濑总是重复地做着一个梦。

梦里，在一个空旷寂静的舞台上，他看到平野的身影，唯一的一束追光灯打在平野身上，分外刺眼，华丽的深红色披风闪闪发光，把背影拉得好长。

他想上前触碰平野的肩膀，可不管他怎么往前走，向前跑，都依然与平野有一段距离，仿佛遥不可及。

他试着呼唤平野的名字，但只有他的回声传来，听不到其他回应。

突然，舞台上响起了一阵熟悉的旋律。

在激荡的音乐声中，两个少年坚定的眼神，彼此交错舞动的双手，回旋缠绕的歌声，一幕幕记忆角落里的画面在明灭的光影中闪回。

回过神来，他已在平野身后，战战兢兢地伸出手——

随即就醒了，梦每次都在这个地方结束。

为什么会做这样的梦呢？

大清早提前醒来，永濑早早地来到NHK的乐屋，其他成员还没到，他决定靠在沙发上躺会儿闭目养神。

一闭上眼，他的脑海里就浮现出耀眼的灯光，深红的背影，梦幻泡影般闪回的画面，在虚浮的记忆中摇曳。

还是睡不踏实。

不知过了多久，永濑被吵醒了，第二个来乐屋的居然是海人，精神很好地和他打招呼。

“廉，早上好！诶，昨晚没睡好吗？黑眼圈好重。”

永濑看了眼海人的黑眼圈吐槽。

“你的黑眼圈，没资格说我吧……”

看着永濑迷糊地揉眼睛的状态，海人有点不好意思。

“打扰你休息了？再睡会儿吧。”

“不用了，反正也睡不好，”永濑突然想问问其他人的意见，“你说，如果一直做同样的梦意味着什么？为什么会一直梦到同一个人呢？”

“应该是很在意的人吧？廉你梦到的是谁啊？”

海人一脸八卦的表情。

“呃……我也不记得是谁了，只是感觉梦里出现的是同一人。”

他随口撒了谎，没敢说出实情。

在意？

永濑已经在意梦里的那个人很多年了，早到已成了习惯，他甚至记不清，是从什么时候开始在意平野的。

也许是从第一次见面，自己主动和平野搭话的时候起，他就陷入了这个大半辈子都难以逃离的漩涡。

在漩涡里愈陷愈深，不仅仅是在意，还有怦然心动后，被打碎了、吹散了、洒落了一地的少年心意。

一开始主动搭话的是他，黏着平野的是他，主动疏远的也是他。

主动的人，反而会变得很被动。所以后来永濑就不对平野主动了。

人是怎么慢慢改掉习惯的呢？

就像永濑从认生变得善于交际，就像他从不习惯被众人注视变得镇定自若。

他对平野也是这样。

曾经的事，该过去的，都慢慢过去了。以为难以改变的事，也不过如此。

在意、喜欢、爱，不论何种感情，终究只是自己一个人的事，与他人无关。

虽然永濑没办法因为无望，就彻底忘记。

可对方只把他当做战友。那么他依然是平野的战友、伙伴，他们依然是好同事、好搭档，只是不需要虚无缥缈的私人情感了。

他们只有、也只能是战友。

永濑看起来挺轻浮精明的，但其实是个细腻敏感的人。

平野也说过，他像颗桃子，外表坚韧，内心却很纤细。

他不知道，他想知道，自己的这些纠结和挣扎，对方是没有看见，还是视而不见。他总觉得对方都看透了，却没有得到任何回应。

海人的声音把永濑从回忆里唤回来。

“很在意的人，会不会是喜欢的人?廉你有这种在意的对象吗？”

他现在做这个梦还有什么意义？

在梦里想要触碰平野，难道是对他还心存期待吗？

说真的，清醒一点，别做梦了。

“你们在说什么？廉有喜欢的人吗？”

梦里的那个人来了，语气一如既往地轻飘飘的。

“不是，没什么，是你听错了。”

永濑心虚地瞟了平野一眼，看到他笑嘻嘻的模样，又收回眼神不看他了，心想这都是因为谁啊。

“绝对有吧，我没听错，是谁啊？”

平野的语气好像很好奇，脸上的神情却难以描述，不像是好奇的样子。

是你，永濑心里想，但他不敢说出口。

“喜欢你”这句话，早已被封印在他的心底，像是心里的一块疤痕，结了痂，似乎要好起来了，却迟迟没有痊愈，被人轻轻拨弄的时候，依然会疼，会渗出丝丝血迹。

这段时间正在演舞台剧，这也是让永濑觉得很累的一个原因，不仅身体疲劳，心也累。

少俱录制，中间有个环节要各自选择待会儿自己跳舞用的衣服，可能是舞台剧太累的缘故，大家在后台话都不多。

热爱购物、对时尚颇有自信的永濑在那堆衣服里翻了一遍，很快就确定了一套衣服。

拿着满意的衣服，永濑心情舒畅了点，正准备换衣服的时候，平野走过来看了眼他手里拿的裤子，像往常那般吐槽他。

“廉，你选的裤子好像衬裤啊。”

“啊？”

休息中，突然被吐槽永濑还没反应过来。

“像老奶奶的睡裤一样，皱巴巴的。”

语气像是很嫌弃似的，没什么温度。

明明以前平野就总爱调侃他，永濑又气又笑，拿平野没办法，也不会真生气，还会配合着抖包袱。

可平野今天的说话方式不知为什么让他笑不出来。

“紫耀……”

永濑想反驳，语塞了。毕竟在收录中，不想和他吵，没说什么。

他不说话，旁边其他人也没人笑，周遭的空气仿佛凝固了，变得很尴尬。

“诶，廉你居然不反驳我吗？一点也不像你。”

平野还是一副若无其事的表情，和永濑完全不在一个频道上。

永濑没忍住反驳了，“你又知道我什么？”我早就变了。

平野总是表现得像是很了解他，一旦进入这种状态，就是属于他们两个人的时间，他人无法介入。

这些时候，永濑一方面会因为还记得过去的事情有点高兴，一方面又觉得心酸，未来虽然很长，但他们之间好像没有别的东西了。

他有时觉得自己很了解平野，又经常觉得看不透。

自从当年主动疏远之后，这些年来，永濑一直在努力改变自己，他不想再依赖平野，他想变得能独当一面。

出道之后，他们都在向前走，走了好远，关系却依旧停滞不前。

好吧，他也知道他有些地方没改过来，比如一个人生闷气，比如爱胡思乱想，比如拿平野没办法。

改变的是，他已经不想要再喜欢平野了，太痛苦了。

他们之间只有曾经的回忆也好，就这样吧，不想再期待新的东西了。

想了想，还是“算了”，永濑叹了口气。

平野终于意识到永濑的情绪变化，不说话了。

忙了一整天，晚上才回到家，家里只有一个人空荡荡的，方便放松，但也点冷清。

永濑打开冰箱，随手开了罐啤酒。

好不容易闲下来，想着白天的事，越想越郁闷，明明啤酒的度数很低，他才喝了几口，却像是喝醉了。

可能是累糊涂了，永濑迷迷糊糊地打开手机，拨了那个平时很少打的号码。

手机里传来的嘟嘟声让他神志稍微清醒了点，正想挂掉，对方秒接了，问他。

“廉？怎么了？找我有什么事吗？”

“啊，抱歉，不小心打错了。”

永濑猛灌了一口手里的啤酒，试图缓解自己的紧张。

“没关系。”

沉默了片刻，两人都没有说话，在家安静的环境里，他们清晰地听见，电话里彼此的呼吸声渐渐变得急促。

先打破沉默的是平野，他吞吞吐吐地开口。

“廉，你有什么想说的吗？总感觉……好像有的样子。”

“我……”

喝进肚子里的酒慢慢地有点上头了，在酒精的催化作用下，永濑像是灵魂出窍似的，晕晕乎乎的，心脏扑通扑通地鼓动着，听见自己说了句话。

「俺、紫耀になんかした、いやのこと？」

“诶？为什么会这么问？”

电话那头的声音很意外，可以想象出平野手足无措的画面。

“呃，”永濑自己也没想到能把这样的话问出口，“今天少俱收录的时候，你吐槽我选的裤子……”

“嗯。”

平野简单地应了一声，听他说下去。

“怎么说呢，虽然不是什么大不了的事，但你说话的语气，就挺让人在意的。你这么说搞得我们都很尴尬，对我们都没好处啊。所以我才想是不是做了什么让你讨厌的事……”

永濑一口气说了好长一串，终于把自己今天憋在心里的话差不多都说出来了。

“对不起，我当时没想那么多，语气不好让你误会了。讨厌的事什么的，完全不存在。我不是故意想欺负你的。”

平野很简单地驳回了永濑纠结了一天的事，但他就是会相信平野真诚的语调。

永濑还想问，有个问题他思考了好久也没有答案。

“为什么老是欺负我呢？”

“唔，不知不觉就……不是讨厌!就是觉得廉老实地被欺负的样子很可爱，忍不住想逗逗你。我在说什么啊……”

永濑又被平野语无伦次的样子逗笑了，“哼，幼稚。”

“不，廉经常会配合我啊，是廉陪我一起幼稚。”

“然后呢？”

“廉和其他人不一样，廉是特别的。”

电话那头的人声音变得很轻，永濑的声音跟着变柔和了。

仿佛犹在梦中。

只在这一晚，他看到了梦的延续。

“哪里特别了？”

“大概是因为一直在身边……”

又来了，又是杂志采访里对着媒体的那套说辞，永濑以往都是会配合平野这么应付粉丝的，此刻却听腻了这套陈词滥调。

他心底的声音告诉他，他想听点别的。

“只有这样吗？”

“对不起，我也搞不懂了”

“算了。”该说对不起的是他。

何必要强求。

第二天早上，永濑起床的时候，看到平野给他发了条短信，发送时间是凌晨两点半。

“今晚电话里说的话，你就忘了吧。”

过了大半年，久违的king三人一起录节目。节目的台本里意外地提到了永濑之前给平野打电话的事。

永濑想，可能是节目组给平野的问卷里要求填和他有关的事，没什么可填的，就填了这件两人都没再提起过，他都快忘了的事。

不过他对平野说的话，经平野转述一遍，变成了「俺のこと嫌い？」这样的版本，可能是平野记错了吧。

录制的结果很有节目效果，包括静电惩罚的环节，两人都配合得恰到好处，是饭想看到的样子。主持人和其他嘉宾们感叹着他们关系真好，播出后饭也讨论得很热烈，上了推特趋势。

但永濑心里却酸酸涩涩的，提不起劲，节目上播出的版本，显得他好像心理很脆弱似的。

录制结束，在休息室里收拾着准备走时，趁着海人去串门了还没回来，永濑问平野，“为什么要说我给你打电话的事？”

“只是刚好想到了。”

播出几周后，永濑的个人广播里收到一封邮件问他「俺のこと嫌い？」这件事，当时具体发生了些什么，还有问他静电惩罚感觉怎么样。

总算有个地方可以说说这件事了，永濑自己也知道，他的声音很急，像是急于解释，像是很委屈，可他忍不住。

解释完之后，他的语气才变得缓和，平静得似乎什么都没发生过。

“静电真的很痛。”他接着下一个问题说下去，又恢复了插科打诨的状态。

后来永濑又做了一个新的梦。

梦里，是一去不复返的少年时代。

他的双手缠着平野的手臂，头靠在平野的肩膀上，车里缓缓流淌着属于两个人的歌，两人似乎都睡着了，平静地呼吸着，也许在做着香甜的梦。

在一条看不到尽头的路上，车平稳缓慢地向前行驶。

少年时代，只有在梦里是无尽的。

写这篇是因为，感觉yl在广播里解释的声音很委屈，让我分不清这是糖还是刀。

不写出来，总感觉有口气憋在胸口。


End file.
